1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a backplane connector having connector modules or leadframe assemblies.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,520 and 6,565,388 disclose electrical connector assemblies having various shielding and housing configurations. Electrical connectors provide signal, power and data connections between electronic components. These electronic components may be mounted on printed circuit boards (including motherboards, backplane boards, and daughterboards, for example) to form an electronic system, such as a computer for example.
Backplane connectors (also known as back panel connectors, right angle connectors, and 90 degree connectors) offer high speed signal routing between printed circuit boards (PCBs) such as backpanels, daughter cards, and midplanes, for example. Due to the demand for miniaturized electronic devices capable of high speed electronic communication, connectors which are smaller and lighter while providing the same or better performance characteristics are desired in the industry. Additionally, as contacts within the connectors become more closely spaced, undesirable electromagnetic interference issues have become more prevalent.
Accordingly there is a need for customizable electrical connectors providing high speed connections with reduced size and weight configurations. Additionally, there is a continuing need to provide electromagnetic shielding to the connectors and surrounding components.